


Period.

by Skypan



Category: Flight 29 Down
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I literally just always right fics where characters are on their period when I'm on my period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: In which Melissa is unprepared for her period, pain ensues, and Jackson is a good boyfriend.The summary sucks, basically just fluff. K+ for a kiss, don't read if you don't want to hear about periods.
Relationships: Cody Jackson/Melissa Wu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Period.

**Two months after they were rescued**

“Ugh, I can’t believe this is happening,” Mel groaned as she flopped down at the lunch table. “I actually wish I was dead.”

“Literal same,” Taylor seconded. 

“Take me with you,” Daley agreed from where her head was laying on the table.

After a moment of silence they all sat up to look at each other.

“Wait, why are you guys miserable?” Taylor asked.

“I started my period today,” Melissa said quietly.

“No way, me too!” Daley said.

“And me,” Taylor agreed.

“Aww, guys! We’re synched,” Mel grinned, then bent over clutching her abdomen. “Oh god.”

“Cramps?” Daley asked sympathetically.

“Uh-huh,” She agreed.

“Here,” Taylor said, handing her a tictac container.

“…Is this some sort of mean joke?” Melissa asked.

“No!” Taylor laughed. “Its how I get ibuprofen into school when I need it.”

“Oh my gosh, you are a life saver,” Melissa gasped, quickly shaking 2 out and taking them with some water. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Well that isn’t what you want to hear your girlfriend say to someone else,” Jackson said as he sat down next to Melissa, putting an arm around her.

“Oh! I didn’t mean-“

“Just a joke, Mel, don’t worry,” he said with a smile. “What did Taylor do that was so wonderful anyway?”

The girls shared a quick look that made Jackson quirk an eyebrow.

“Nothing, just gave me some tictacs,” Mel said, handing the container back. “Fresh breath is important, right?”

“Is that your way of telling me to chew some gum before I kiss you?”

“No! Nope. You are definitely all good,” Mel hastily replied.

“Good,” He said before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

“Ugh, get a room,” Eric said as he sat down across from them, causing them to break apart again.

Mel couldn’t help but blush. Even with all of the pain she was feeling, her boyfriend still made her feel warm and fuzzy.

“Guys, I heard there’s a pop quiz in Spanish and I am so not ready,” Nathan said in a panic as he sat down.

The group devolved into having normal lunch time banter, and right before lunch ended Daley sneakily gave Mel a pad under the table.

She loves her friends.

**Three months later**

“You guys couldn’t have warned me?” Mel said as she sat down at the lunch table.

Daley and Taylor trade a look.

“Warned you about what?” Daley asked.

“I started my period during last class!” Mel groaned, putting her head in her hands. “I literally don’t even have pads on me.”

“How are you so unprepared every month?” Taylor asked in wonder.

“Because I’m an idiot apparently,” she sighed. “But seriously, neither of you could have called me this morning or something?”

“Mel, I haven’t started yet,” Daley said.

“Me neither,” Taylor shrugged.

“What? How is that possible, you guys always start before me,” Mel said.

“I don’t know, but it means I don’t have any of my stuff on me either,” Daley frowned.

“I can’t believe this!” Mel said, then promptly groaned in pain. “I never start first.”

“Its not an exact science,” Taylor said.

“Start what first?” Nathan asked as the guys came over to the table. “Is this about the pre-calc homework?”

“No, its nothing,” Melissa sighed, laying her head down.

“What’s wrong babe?” Jackson asked in concern, rubbing her back lightly.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” she insisted. Jackson looked over at Taylor and Daley, who both shrugged and looked away.

She continued on like that for a few minutes before realizing that if she didn’t find someone with a pad soon she was going to have big problems. Quickly she stood up.

“I have to go ask someone about… Something. I’ll see you guys later.”

With that Mel hurried away towards the nurses office, hoping that the nicer nurse was in and would take pity on her.

“Mel, wait up!” A voice said from behind her, making her let out a soft groan.

“Jackson, I really can’t talk right now-“

“Babe, wait,” He said again, jogging up to stand in front of her and digging through his bag for something.

“Can we please talk about this later? I need to-“

“Here,” he said, handing her a pad.

She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at him in shock.

He just gave her a smile.

“Why- how- what?” She spluttered. “How did you know?!”

“Despite popular belief, boys actually do learn what periods are. If they pay attention in health class, anyway,” Jackson said with a chuckle.

“But how did you know that I needed it now? And why do you have it?”

“Its always around this time,” he shrugged. “Usually I notice Daley or Taylor giving them to you under the lunch table.”

Crap. And she thought they were being so sneaky.

“As for how I got them, I bought them. I hope they’re the right kind, there were a lot of options at the store,” he added sheepishly.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “You must think all of this is so gross…”

“No its not, its natural. Besides, one of us in this relationship should be prepared,” he teased, making her blush.

“Normally I am prepared!” She said. “I just hate this whole thing so much, and I’m terrible at remembering when it’s coming up so then I forget to pack stuff, and I guess I should just keep stuff in my locker all the time but-“

“Hey, chill out,” he said, reaching out to touch her arm. “Trust me, I know you’re a very prepared person. I don’t mind being prepared for this one thing. Now, why don’t you head to the bathroom real quick, and when you get out, I have painkillers and chocolate.”

She really can’t believe how lucky she is to have him. A few minutes later, she’s sat under a tree with her wonderful boyfriend, letting the painkillers kick in and eating a piece of dark chocolate.

“Sorry about all of my… Everything, earlier. I just get extra sensitive around this time,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, kissing the top of her head lightly. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are lately?”

“Shut up,” she said with a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, keeping her close.

She can’t wait to tell the girls that she has the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
